La Venganza de la Reina Ana
by powerdark
Summary: Escondida en un cajón vació en la bodega; afuera el retumbar de los cañones, el crujir de la madera al astillarse y el chocar furioso de las espadas en la pelea que acontecía sobre su cabeza. Y pensar que sólo hace unos días todo era tan tranquilo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Piratas, la venganza de la reina Ana**_

_[Prólogo]_

**Autoras: **_Powerdark y Jek Scarlet_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Escondida en un cajón vació en la bodega; afuera el retumbar de los cañones, el crujir de la madera al astillarse y el chocar furioso de las espadas en la pelea que acontecía sobre su cabeza._

_Y pensar que sólo hace unos días todo era tan tranquilo..._

* * *

Despertó esa mañana al igual que muchas otras, el sol acariciaba su rostro y el piar de las aves en su canto tranquilo alegraban su mañana.

Se levantó de su cama dejando expuesto su camisón azul cielo de encaje, rápidamente se puso sus ropas, puesto que no era propio de una señorita estar en camisón por ningún lugar, siquiera su propia alcoba; eso sería una indecencia fuese donde fuese. Se colocó un vestido azul con pequeños detalles en blanco y encaje azul cielo. Luego de peinarse abandonó su habitación.

En cuanto salió de su habitación y camino algunos pasos, diviso a algunos soldados corriendo por los pasillos alarmados.

— ¿Ocurre algo, caballeros? —preguntó con su armoniosa voz. El que parecía ser el general se detuvo, haciendo una reverencia a la princesa antes de contestar.

—Mi señora, hay piratas en el mercado. Nada de qué preocuparse. Si me disculpa —dijo para seguir a sus compañeros y emprender la marcha nuevamente.

—Miyako—le llamaron del otro extremo del pasillo.

La princesa Momoko llegó hasta ella con una sonrisa. No hacía mucho tiempo que estaba ahí, había llegado hace unas semanas por la alarmante cantidad de robos en su país.

— ¿Te apetece tomar el té?

La rubia asintió, antes de ambas dirigirse a la azotea, donde las esperaba una mesa ya lista con ricos pasteles y té de manzanilla. Luego de haber terminado sus alimentos como era debido, comenzaron a platicar disfrutando desde lo alto, la vista del pueblo y del mar, así como también de las grandes embarcaciones que llegaban a puerto y de las que navegaban lejos perdiéndose en el horizonte.

—Así que el alboroto de esta mañana fue por unos chicos, ¿no creen que exageran un poco? —preguntó la princesa del reino Akatsutsumi, observando a su amiga quien tomaba el té tranquilamente, acto seguido dejo la taza en un pequeño platillo para posteriormente mirar a su pelirroja amiga con una sonrisa.

—No son unos chicos; eran piratas princesa —luego de pronunciadas esas palabras, la de ojos zafiro cubrió su boca con una mano, avergonzada por lo dicho. Su amiga había viajado por el mismo problema y ella lo único que hacía era recordárselo—. Mis disculpas Momoko.

—No hay problema —dijo—, además, si logran capturarlos podremos encontrar a los responsables del robo del libro de mi templo —añadió.

Ella había abandonado su reino porque corría peligro al permanecer allí, también porque quería capturar a los responsables de aquel robo tan atroz. Pero, tenía una leve pista de quien era el responsable de aquello.

* * *

Una morena de hermosos ojos color jade caminaba por el mercado, a su alrededor las personas gritaban ofreciendo comida y una que otra baratija, algunos se les quedaban viendo cuando pasaban frente a sus puestos, pues venia acompañada de tres chicas; dos gemelas, y un chico.

La forma peculiar de sus vestimentas también era razón de miradas. Quien encabezaba la marcha vestía un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, traía varios anillos, unas botas negras y un cinturón verde, que se asemejaba mucho a una bufanda alrededor de su cintura, un arete con una pequeña monedita extraña y dos espadas en su espalda formando una "X". Los demás que la acompañaban vestían atuendos similares.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada o siquiera acercarse a ofrecerles algo. Un niño que corría por el mercado chocó con ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la pequeña criatura débilmente, la joven sólo sonrió y alboroto el cabello del infante.

—Ten más cuidado —le dijo al pequeño quien reía por el afecto recibido. EL momento fue arruinado cuando una mujer gritó.

Una mujer de apariencia rica se dirigió hacia ellos con una expresión molesta.

—Aléjense de mi hijo —les ordenó apartando bruscamente al niño de un lado de la chica, quien se cruzó de brazos al igual que los demás.

—No hemos hecho nada.

La mujer los miró indignada antes de gritar; — ¡Auxilio guardias!, ¡piratas, hay piratas en el mercado! —dos guardias se acercaron. En cuanto los vieron los cinco piratas comenzaron a correr, no sin antes el chico empujar a la mujer provocando que callera.

—Somos demasiados, tendremos que separarnos —ordenó la que parecía ser la líder, mirando a su amigos quienes la miraron preocupados.

—Pero Kaoru…—comenzó una de las gemelas.

—Debo salvar a mi gente, escóndanse y vayan al barco; yo los distraeré —los chicos dudaron un momento, pero de igual forma obedecieron.

— ¿Y si no vuelve? —murmuro el chico a las demás.

—Sabemos dónde están los calabozos —la interrumpió la otra gemela, los demás asintieron y siguieron corriendo, dejando muy atrás a los guardias. La verdad es que eso era divertido.

Kaoru corrió hasta un callejón sin salida, trató de escapar más no pudo, los guardias no habían tardado en llegar y acorralarla. Trato de escalar, pero cayó quedado inconsciente, al despertar se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba esposada y en una jaula, en cuanto notó eso se levantó de la improvisada cama y comenzó a golpear el metal tratando de escapar. Dejó de hacerlo al ver sus nudillos sangrar; era inútil, no se encontraba en una jalda; estaba en el calabozo.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Demonios! —gritó Ania al notar que no había salida de aquel callejón.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó Jessica temerosa. Antes de siquiera pensar en algo fueron rodeados por los guardias, eran tantos que no podrían con ellos, puesto que les faltaban energías y el espacio en el que se encontraban era demasiado estrecho—. Supongo que no hay remedio —dijo mirando a Boro, el cual solo gruñía.

— ¡Ataca animal! —gritó Karla, Jessica y Ania le dieron un beso a Boro, ocasionando que se convirtiera en un perro de raza no identificable, de pelaje negro y de una altura bastante atemorizarte.

Al ver esto todos los guardias se asustaron, pero se fueron contra el enorme perro, las tres chicas lo veían todo divertidas.

—Seré honesta; es la primera vez que no salen corriendo al ver a Boro —comentó Karla, las otras dos asintieron de acuerdo. Al estar tan distraídas fue muy tarde notar que ellas fueron rodeadas por mas guardias que las esposaron, terminando con eso pudieron someter al enorme perro que se convirtió en Boro nuevamente cuando lo dejaron inconsciente.

Cuando al fin recuperaron la conciencia tenían esposas en las manos, pies y el cuello, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos asustados, escucharon a toda la audiencia dando gritos, pero ninguno era para oponerse.

—Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño —decía Ania moviéndose de un lado a otro en posición fetal asustada, Jess y Boro trataban de tranquilizarla mientras Karla miraba a su alrededor notando una única ventana, está daba hacia un enorme patio donde pudo apreciar a un verdugo afilando una cuchilla al lado de una enorme roca. Karla se tomo el cuello tragando saliva. Después de todo, así habían terminado sus padres, lo peor de todo es que ella y su hermana habían visto.

.

* * *

.

Kaoru gruño mientras se recostaba contra una de las húmedas paredes de la celda. Odiaba ese tipo de lugares. Sólo había una pequeña ventana y la puerta por la cual ahora entraba un enorme hombre de anchos hombros y estatura bastante atemorizante.

Escuchó a varios hombres gritar fuera de la celda.

Arqueó una ceja a ver la bandeja que sostenía este entre sus manos; pan y una jarra de agua, aquella sería su ultima cena.

—Disfrútela, señorita —Kaoru casi se había largado a reír por el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

.

Mientras tanto Momoko y Miyako recibieron la noticia de que habían capturado a una pirata bastante peculiar, en cuanto Momoko se entero de la noticia salio directo a el lugar donde estaba Kaoru.

Entraron a una habitación encontrándose a Kaoru jugando con sus cadenas mientras silbaba una pequeña cancionista.

—Sabemos de unos piratas que robaron un libro muy importante, ahí están todos los hechizos conocidos por los hechiceros más poderosos, ¿Quien sabe que pasaría si alguien lo llegara a tener? —dijo Momoko sin rodeos a la pelinegra quien no parecía prestarle atención, ya que ahora estaba jugando con la moneda que tenia por arete.

—Suena como algo peligroso —comentó Miyako temerosa.

—Suena como algo costoso —sonrió la chica tras los barrotes, Momoko apretó los dientes molesta.

— ¡Dinos donde están! —gritó Momoko tomando a Kaoru de la camisa y restregándola en los barrotes desesperada, la morena solo reía ¿Se suponía que tenia que doler?, Miyako se preocupo por su amiga y la tomo del hombro, lo que provoco que Momoko soltara a Kaoru.

—No tengo idea de dónde está tú libro mágico, princesa —dijo con desinterés—, pero si alguien sabe de piratas, trucos y trampas, esa soy yo —se apuntó a si misma orgullosa.

—Tu padre fue uno de los más grandes piratas de todos los tiempos, lo admito, pero no estoy tan segura de que tu seas tan bueno como él —la sonrisa de Kaoru se borro, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a su padre?—. Pero eso no importa de todas formas, es tu deber ayudarnos a recuperar el libro.

—No te confundas pelirroja, yo no ayudo a la realeza —se burlo haciendo una reverencia—. Y como lo dices, ya que mi padre fue un pirata, y yo también lo soy, ¿Por qué habría de ayudarle?

—Porque si no lo haces, tanto tú como tus amigos morirán —amenazó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Kaoru borro la sonrisa de su rostro por unos segundos antes de volverse a relajar y hacerse a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Miyako viendo su actitud tan desinteresada—, ¿entiendes que si te niegas morirás junto a tu tripulación?

—Acaban de decir que cosas terribles pasarían si no recuperan el libro, sería mejor morir ¿no creen?, además no tengo miedo a la muerte, al igual que mis amigos —ambas doncellas se quedaron cayadas unos segundo ante ese comentario.

—Si nos ayudas obtendrás tu libertad, y una gran paga —habló Momoko roja de ira, ¿cómo era posible que una rata de agua la estuviese chantajeando?

Kaoru sonrió victoriosa.

—Hecho —sacó su mano por entre los barrotes extendiéndola hacia las princesas—. Anda no muerdo —le insistió, Momoko dudó un momento pero la estrecho con una mueca de asco—, aunque tengo unas condiciones.

Momoko y Miyako se quedaron como rocas al escuchar eso.

—Lo que quieras —dijo Momoko bastante molesta, apretando el agarre queriendo herir a la pirata, pero ella solo se bufo y apretó su mano levemente, pero fue suficiente para que la princesa chillara del dolor.

.

* * *

.

Boro estaba frustrado por toda la situación, pero al ver la reacción de Ania al ver al verdugo se tranquilizó. La chica tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba levemente mientras su gemela la abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello.

—No es cierto, no es cierto —repetía Ania asustada. Tenía tanto miedo; sus padres estaban muertos, incluso recordaba que la sangre de su padre le había salpicado en la cara cuando la cuchilla había caído.

—Shhh —le decía Karla tranquilizándola al igual que Jess, Boro miro como un guardia se acerco y los cuatro se fueron hasta el fondo de la celda.

Karla abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, tenía mucho más miedo que ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte, si ese era su ultimo momento al menos se alegró de estar junto a su hermana.

—Está bien —dijo a duras penas, ni ella se creyó su tono de voz. Ania la vio y su hermana ya no pudo evitarlo; se soltó a llorar—. Estaremos juntas ¿Lo recuerdas? —Ania abrazó a su hermana fuertemente.

—Karla...—murmuró Jessica, la verdad es que era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado.

Boro soltó un gruñido al guardia cuando abrió la celda.

— ¿Quien será el primero? —preguntó, los cuatro se vieron entre ellos. Ania abrazó a su hermana fuertemente, pero sintió que se la arrebataban de sus brazos.

—No dejes que mire —le ordenó a Boro seriamente.

"—Debo hacer tiempo, tal vez yo no salga viva, pero seguramente Kaoru debe de estar en camino—" pensó en eso y se volvió a ver a su hermana, Jess y Boro la abrazaban haciendo que viera hacia el lado contrario "—. Sólo espero que ella esté a salvo"

Los guardias le quitaron las cadenas que apresaban sus pies y cuello, dejando sólo aquellas en sus manos, las cuales las tenía tras la espada. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la enorme piedra en el centro de la plaza, y la imagen de sus padres muertos volvió a cobrar vida frente a ella. Centro su mirada en el mar al momento en el que se arrodillo y colocó la cabeza sobre la gran piedra, el azul del cielo parecía fundirse con el del profundo océano, provocando que pareciera aún más infinito.

— ¡Karla!

La cuchilla se balanceó en los fornidos brazos del verdugo, dispuestos a cortar a cabeza de un certero golpe, cuando otra cuchilla cortó aquella hacha dejándola caer frente a los cristalinos ojos de Karla.

La mirada atónita de todos los presentes se dirigió hacia uno de los palcos, encontrándose con Kaoru acompañada de dos jóvenes de elegantes vestidos. Ante la parecencia de aquellas personas, todos hicieron una reverencia. Kaoru le dirigió una mirada a Momoko quien parecía molesta.

—Liberen a esos chicos —ordenó. Los guardias dudaron por lo dicho ante la princesa, pero obedecieron.

—Verdugo, por el momento, sus servicios ya no son requeridos —informó Miyako, ignorando las protestas de la gente quienes pedían la muerte de los piratas.

Kaoru sonreía triunfantemente y se lanzó por el balcón, cayendo al firme suelo y se dirigió con sus amigos, que la esperaban.

Rápidamente fueron escoltados al castillo, para sorpresa de la tripulación del Venganza, los dejaron entrar si haberles encadenado o detenido. Las miradas hacía su capitana no se hicieron esperar, pero está siguió avanzando.

Se detuvieron frente a dos inmensas puertas que parecían hechas de oro y tenían finos tallados.

—No pueden pasar con armas —les indicó quien parecía ser el jefe de turno, todos miraron a Kaoru quien asintió y dejó sus armas.

Jess y Karla dejaron sus espadas y unas pequeñas dagas sobre la mesa, Jess dejo una ballesta su favorita y Karla un estuche lleno de pequeños cuchillos no mas grandes que un dardo.

— ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienen?! —gritó Boro viéndolas de forma burlona.

—Y eso es más que suficiente para matarte —dijo Jessica girándole un ojo, la sonrisa de Boro desapareció al instante.

Ania dejo su espada y unas pequeñas esferas de cristal con un extraño liquido en ellos, unos fósforos y se quito su collar dejando ver un aro filoso por los dos lados

—De acuerdo Boro, ahora tú —el chico sacó sus espadas, una ballesta, un escudo, una hacha, un mazo y otras cosas, las chicas se aburrieron de esperarlo y pasaron dejando atras a Boro que no terminaba de sacar armas de entre sus ropas.

—Eso explica por que es tan lento —comentó Karla avanzando junto a las demás quienes asintieron.

La habitación a la cual ingresaron era enorme, aún más inmensa que la plaza donde casi habían sido ejecutados. Las paredes estaban decoradas con molduras doradas y dibujos tallados a mano por todas partes, en el centro de todo se encontraba un enorme espejo de cristal, este parecía reflejar agua, pues en todo la habitación daba la impresión de que estaban sobre suaves olas. Las princesas se encontraban a cada lado de este, contemplando su reflejo.

—Este espejo sirve para mostrarnos la ubicación del libro que fue robado —explicaba Miyako, mientras en el espejo comenzaba a aparecer claramente la imagen del libro, quien parecía estar dentro de un cofre. Pero eso era lo único que mostraba.

—Es extraño —mencionó Kaoru un tanto interesada.

—He odio de el —intervino Jess—. El espejo y el libro fueron forjados hace siglo, se dice que por Dioses, ambos objetos están unidos para saber siempre la ubicación del otro.

—Así es —habló por fin Momoko, luego de inspeccionar uno a uno los rostros de todos en la habitación—. Vine aquí para saber dónde está el libro, pero al parecer aquellos que hozaron robar el libro saben usar magia muy poderosa, por lo que no podemos saber su localización.

—Como piratas, deben de estar acostumbrados a tratar con maldiciones y ese tipo de cosas, así que nos gustaría que nos ayudaran —pidió Miyako con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Escucha, dije que ayudaría y lo haré. Recuperaremos el libro y lo traeremos —dijo Kaoru comenzando a salir.

—Iremos con ustedes —sentenció Momoko—. Quiero asegurarme de que no escapen y que el libro vuelva.

Kaoru soltó una risa seca antes de voltear a verla.

—Obviamente, no dejare que pisen mi barco.

— ¡Si no lo haces, estarás en el calabozo de por vida! —gritó furiosa. Varios guardias entraron de improvisto y las rodearon—. ¿Vas a reconsiderarlo?

—Está bien —gruño con una sonrisa falsa y una vena que asomaba en su frente. La princesa sólo sonrió victoriosa.

Las tres piratas siguieron a su capitana quien salió a grandes zancadas, para luego tomar sus cosas al igual que las demás.

—Andando Boro —ordenó Jessica al chico el cual estaba dispuesto a entrar en cuanto ellas salieron.

— ¡Pero acabó de quitarme todas las armas! —gritó mostrando la cantidad de armas.

La chica volteó taladrandolo con la mirada.

—He dicho que no vamos —siseó furiosa, provocando que el chico llorase como cachorrito mientras tomaba sus cosas.

— ¿Dónde guarda todo eso? —preguntó Karla cruzando los brazos tras su nuca aburrida.

.

* * *

.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en el muelle a punto de zarpar.

— ¿Por qué tienen que venir con nosotros? —preguntó Jess mirando a las chicas quienes seguían subiendo maletas, seguramente llanas de vestidos y maquillaje como para un año, pensó.

—Porque mi nombre se ha manchado, no puedo permitir que se quede así —habló Kaoru decidida mientras tomaba el timón.

Boro y Karla se encontraban subiendo el ancla y Ania subía alzaba la vela, cuando Miyako se acercó a ella.

— ¿Dónde esta nuestra habitación? —preguntó Miyako mirando como se alejaba de la orilla con todos sus súbditos despidiéndose.

Ella había estado esperando por aventura. Jamás había viajado por el mar y le parecía una experiencia increíble, lo encontraba muy emocionante. Ya había empezado a enamorare de el mar; la cálida brisa marina que golpeaba en su rostro como una suave caricia y la paz que la inundaba cada vez que inhalaba.

—Permitidme sus majestades; es por aquí —informó Jessica mientras sonreía con burla y hacía una reverencia. Ambas la siguieron confiadas, ingresando por la puerta que se les había abierto sin dudarlo.

— ¡Ah! y por cierto; bienvenidas al Venganza de la reina Ana —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa; como amaba el nombre de su barco.

Jessica cerró la puerta puerta y se encontraron con ratas, huesos y esqueletos que parecían llevar demasiado tiempo ahí, ademas de que estaba todo mohoso y con un olor a humedad, había cucarachas moviéndose por todas partes y apestaba a muerto.

La mejor parte era que eso no era lo peor, apenas y se veía en aquel lugar, pero eso bastó para que ambas pudieran distinguir tres pares de ojos mirándolas como a un delicioso bocadillo. Momoko trago saliva y trató de abrir la puerta, la cual no se movió ni un centímetro; parecía estar bloqueada.

— ¡Auxilio! —gritaron ambas a todo lo que sus pulmones dieron, mientras golpeaban la puerta para que las dejaran salir. Momoko incluso se había desmayado.

Fuera del camarote estaban todos a carcajada abierta por los chillidos de las princesas, mientras Jessica detenía la puerta para que esta no se abriera. Miyako comenzó a llorar aterrada y los piratas sólo tomaban su estomago por el dolor.

—Está bien; ya es suficiente —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios. Eso les dejaría en claro que en tierra podrían ser princesas, pero en alta-mar no eran gran cosa, mucho menos en su barco.

Jess abrió la puerta, y de un salto, un animal salvaje se fue sobre la capitana, y otros dos sobre Karla y Ania, seguidos de estos Momoko y Miyako salieron corriendo asustadas y llorando.

* * *

— ¡Los odio! —gritó Momoko una vez que se calmó lo suficiente, pero aún llorando y abrazando a Miyako, quien sólo acariciaba su cabello tratando de consolarla, pero que de igual forma lloraba.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron los de la tripulación a coro, aburridos de escuchar los mismo.

Kaoru dejó de prestar atención a la escena de la princesas y comenzó a alimentar al pequeño mono que descansaba en su hombro, y cuyo nombre era Jack. Las gemelas siguieron la acción de su capitana, y cada una se alejó con su respectivo animal, Karla hacia el timón con su serpiente negra enroscada en el cuello, mientras Ania observaba a su amado halcón volar sobre el mar.

— ¡Quiero ir a casa! —exclamó Momoko limpiándose el maquillaje—. Ya no me importa el libro, sólo quiero volver.

Boro salió corriendo tras la pelota que Jessica había arrojado, pasando por alto las quejas de las princesas.

— ¡Llegamos! —gritó Ania, anunciando la tierra que se veía a lo lejos.

—Iremos a tierra, si quieren volver, ese es el lugar indicado —dijo Kaoru seriamente—. Pero eso si princesas, ese lugar está repleto de ladrones, sería mejor que no anduvieran presumiendo que son de la realeza —sugirió tomando el timón y navegando hacia el puerto.

—Realeza —dijo un pirata. Cabello castaño en rastas, un pañuelo anudado en la cabeza junto con un sombrero—. Me presento, soy Jack —hizo una reverencia —, y tengo entendido que quieren volver a salvo y sin problemas; además de que quiero un momento de paz... al menos un momento.

Todos lo vieron sorprendido y sacaron sus espadas.

— ¿Quien eres tu? —preguntó Kaoru señalándolo con su espada.

—Yo lo conozco; eres Jack, el peor pirata del que he oído hablar- dijo Karla mirándolo seriamente.

— ¡Pero ha oído hablar de mí! —exclamó Jack sonriente.

Jess soltó una risa ante lo dicho por aquel pirata, logrando que Boro hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

—Les daré un consejo señorita —habló refiriéndose a las princesas mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellas, al mismo tiempo que Kaoru lo seguía despacio con sus espadas—. Si van a investigar sobre ladrones, deberían de cambiarse esos atuendos o todos las reconocieran; ningún pirata hablara con una persona de la realeza sobre esa clase de cosas, seria bueno que pensaran con anticipación.

Miyako y Momoko se miraron algo avergonzadas, para ser molesto el tenía mucha razón. Momoko se puso algo nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con una brújula que traía en las manos, Jack se acercó a ella al notar la brújula.

—Sé que esto es algo apresurado señorita pero... quiero eso- Jack trató de quitarle la brújula a Momoko, pero ella puso resistencia, los demás vieron eso y comenzaron a correr en su dirección.

Jack al ver eso tomo a la chica por la cintura y con la otra mano tomo una cuerda consiguiendo balancearse, Kaoru apenas pudo tocar un poco a Jack, pero eso no evito que pudiera llegar hasta otro barco que estaba en la orilla, Momoko pataleaba pero a el no parecía molestarse, siguió corriendo y se mezclo entre la gente siendo perdido de vista.

—Maldición —se quejó Jess mirando como lo habían perdido.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!; ¡mi mejor amiga fue secuestrada! —Miyako era un manojo de nervios que se movía de un lado a otro del barco desesperada, mientras Kaoru se columpiaba en su hamaca con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! —le gritó mirando a Kaoru molesta, quien la miró con una gran sonrisa levantando su mano, donde descansaba una botella de ron. La princesa comenzó a ponerse roja de rabia —. ¡Estás ebria!

Los demás se acercaron a ver por qué tanto alboroto.

—No lo estoy.

—Capitana, ¿qué haremos?

—La verdad es que no tengo idea. Da igual, una molestia real menos.

Miyako miró hacía la ciudad, temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga, y por la suya propia. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea el haber ido ellas por ese libro.


End file.
